Bob Ross
Bob Ross (* 29. Oktober 1942 in Daytona Beach, Florida; † 4. Juli 1995 in New Smyrna Beach, Florida) war einer der bedeutendsten Vertreter des US-amerikanischen Realismus. Zusammen mit Robert Smithson und Clyfford Still hat er wie kaum ein anderer das Genre definiert. Seine Werke haben häufig Natur- und Landschaftsdarstellungen zum Gegenstand, die Natur besitzt darin oft einen metaphysisch-transzendenten Charakter. Bob Ross war Zeit seines Lebens zugleich Visionär und Missionar. Idealistische Grundeinstellung Ross verkörperte den typischen Romantiker: Er war introvertiert, weltscheu, naturverbunden und religiös. Erst in seinen späten Jahren ging Ross etwas aus sich heraus und an eine breitere Öffentlichkeit. Er veranstaltete regelmäßiges Schaumalen, Joy of Painting genannt. Seine Bilder werden oft als melancholisch interpretiert: seine Gedanken kreisten demnach oft um Sein, Vergehen und Werden und die Frage, welcher Künstlerbedarfsladen wohl der billigste sei. „Why is your painting always on death and decay, people used to ask. You've got to deal with that kind of shit!“ Ross konnte nicht nur in Zeiten seines Erfolges fröhlich und ausgelassen sein, was zum Beispiel im Bild "Frau in Minnesota" 1980 oder im Gemälde "Kreidefelsen vor Halifax" aus dem gleichen Jahr erkennbar ist. Verhältnis zur Natur Ross stand in seiner Auffassung von Natur im Gegensatz zum Realismus der Klassizisten. Er sah die Natur als Spiegel menschlicher Empfindungen wie etwa Sodbrennen oder Übellaunigkeit. Er folgte nicht dem englischen Kunsttrend und war auch kein Anhänger der antiken Meister. In seinem Verständnis sollte Kunst zwischen den beiden Werken Gottes, Mensch und Natur, vermitteln, ohne jedoch allzusehr zu nerven. Aus dieser Sicht heraus näherte er sich den Naturschönheiten, in deren Darstellungen er Stimmungen und Empfindungen verarbeitete. Seine Werke sind demzufolge keine Abbilder der Natur, sondern sie vergegenständlichen das Unfassbare, das metaphysische Empfinden und jene intrinsischen Schwingungen, die manche von uns zu Schnäppchenjägern machen. Die realistisch-emotionale Darstellungsweise der Landschaften wird unter anderem durch eine unendlich scheinende Weite verstärkt. Zeitgeist Viele seiner Bilder sind Allegorien auf die patriotische Stimmung in der Zeit der Reagan-Ära und die Enttäuschung über die sich anschließende Große Burger-Krise. Man könnte dieses Werk zum Beispiel folgendermaßen deuten: "Der Einsame Baum" aus dem Jahre 1989, Synonym für den Hunger auf der Welt, ist beschädigt. In der Umgebung des Baumes deutet sich aber schon eine bessere Entwicklung an, zum Beispiel durch das aufgehende Tageslicht oder den zunehmenden Mond bzw. beides, das aber in anderen Bildern. Bildkomposition Die Anordnung der Bildgegenstände wirkt auf den ersten Blick natürlich und emotionalisiert zugleich. Obwohl viele Gemälde wie ein präzises Abbild der Wirklichkeit wirken, sind sie in Wahrheit doch eine sorgfältige Komposition verschiedener Elemente, die Ross in seinen Skizzenblocks festgehalten hatte. Dies stellte eine fundamentale Neuerung in der amerikanischen realistischen Malerei dar. Um es deutlicher auszudrücken: Viele Bilder stellen eine künstlerische Wirklichkeit dar, die eine Komposition subjektiver Stimmungen wiedergeben. Vielen Bildern Ross' liegt ein strenges Kompositionsprinzip zugrunde, das Ansel Adams als "hyperbolisches Schema" bezeichnete. In den Bildern vom "Kreidefelsen vor Halifax" sind beispielsweise eine Hyperbel und eine KFC-Filiale besonders gut zu erkennen. Der Horizont liegt fast immer in der vertikalen Bildmitte und dient als eine Art Spiegelungsachse. Außerdem gibt es häufig erkennbare vertikale Verläufe. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch eine Reihe von konzentrischen und diagonalen Verläufen, die uns etwas vor Augen führen. Geometrische Dreiecke können entdeckt werden. Vordergrund und Hintergrund stehen in einem Verhältnis zueinander. In vielen Gemälden Ross' besteht ein Abgrund zwischen dem Vordergrund und dem weiten Hintergrund. Im berühmten Gemälde "Kreidefelsen vor Halifax" von 1980 gelingt es Ross durch die Anordnung der blauen, weißen und roten Farbe am unteren Bildrand dem zeitgenössischen Betrachter ein Symbol für die amerikanische Flagge zu schaffen. Durch den alten Mann im blauen Rock wird deutlich, wohin aus Ross' Sicht nicht nur die weißen Amerikaner, sondern auch die Afroamerikaner, die symbolisch für Befreiung stehen, vom nächsten Windstoß befördert werden: in den Abgrund, in den der rechts stehende junge Ross schaut vor dem Hintergrund der räumlichen Tiefe des Meeres, das zur Metapher für die Zeit wird. Der "Wanderer über dem Nebelmeer von Nebraska", der um 1991 entstand, schaut nicht nur auf eine imposante Landschaft, die in ihrer Größe und Helle eine strahlende Zukunft verheißt, er gibt sich implizit auch als ein Patriot zu erkennen, der früh, noch des Nachts aufgestanden ist, um rechtzeitig bei Tagesanbruch bei Greg's Burger Heaven zu sein wegen des Gewinnspiels. Er kennt den gefährlichen Weg über den Abgrund zu seinen Füßen, der dem Betrachter durch das Nebelmeer verborgen bleibt. Fazit In seinen Gemälden erreicht Ross eine metaphysische Transzendenz. Er malte akribisch genau, ergänzte und vertiefte seine Gemälde immer wieder und gab in seinen beliebten Schaumalkursen Joy of Painting sein transzendentes Empfinden an eine interessierte Öffentlichkeit weiter. Dies führte manchmal dazu, dass er zur Fertigstellung eines Bildes nur wenige Sekunden benötigte. Typisch für die romantische Bewegung malte Ross Menschen immer als Silhouetten. Nur selten malte er ihre Gesichter. In seinen Zeichnungen und Skizzen finden wir hingegen einige Gesichter, sogar Selbstbildnisse als Kreidefelsen. Ohne Zweifel ist Ross einer der wichtigsten Vertreter des Amerikanischen Realismus des ausgehenden Zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts. Sein englischer Zeitgenosse, der Maler David Hockney, bezeichnete ihn einmal als den „Entdecker der Tragödie in der Landschaft“. Er gilt mit seinen einfühlsamen Stimmungsbildern zu verschiedenen Tages- und Jahreszeiten als 'der bedeutendste Landschaftsmaler aller Zeiten. ' Kategorie:Kunst